


一晃好多年38章

by ashymist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashymist/pseuds/ashymist





	一晃好多年38章

斐心柏关上门，把寒意和爆竹声一起关在外面，房子里静悄悄的留着灯，十足的安谧  
  
【他们好像都睡了】  
  
褚天抬头看挂在墙上的钟表  
  
【我们出去那么久吗，1点多了】  
  
【我也觉得，根本没多长时间啊，而且我现在还很精神。】  
  
【我也是】褚天小幅而快速的点头，晚归有一种奇特的效应，好像做了什么坏事没被发现的兴奋感。  
  
斐心柏捏住褚天的后颈，提小猫一样把人往浴室带  
  
【你赶紧去洗澡吧，脸吹都红了】  
  
褚天也想赶紧冲个热水澡，倒不是因为冷，而是寒冬夜里边跑边走加上精神兴奋的他身上竟然出了汗，T恤黏黏的粘在背上十分不舒服。他动作利索的把汗湿的贴身衣物扔进篮子，站在花洒下冲洗起来。  
  
外面隐约能听见斐心柏和谢雅秋简短的说话声，褚天身心都放松了，才蓦地想起自己没有拿睡衣。  
  
汗湿的衣服肯定不能再穿，外套进门的时候就脱掉挂在门口的架子上……  
  
他犹豫要不要让斐心柏帮自己拿衣服过来。  
  
如果只是睡衣也就罢了，但还有内裤……褚天不太好意思。  
  
纠结半晌，外面交谈的声音已经没了，褚天还是红着脸轻轻敲了敲浴室的玻璃门。  
  
等了一会儿没有人回应，他才意识到，如果斐心柏先回房间的话，就听不到他这边的声音了啊。  
  
【啊……】  
  
褚天脑门抵在瓷砖上，湿哒哒的额发被挤到两边，他冲了一会儿，吹干头发又刷牙漱口，磨磨蹭蹭的把这一切都做好，才面对着浴室的推拉门，给自己做足心理建设。  
  
【大家都睡了不会有人出来看到的】  
  
褚天这么告诉自己，他紧了紧围在腰上的浴巾，双手交叉的捂在胸前，拉开门快步闷头走。  
  
却没想到兜头就和人撞上了。  
  
他腰腹没什么肉，本就有些挂不住的浴巾就算特地紧了又紧还是经不起碰撞，戏剧性的掉落在地上。  
  
褚天懵了一下，不知道这种时候应该摆出什么表情。  
  
好在过来的人是斐心柏，如果是别人……  
  
斐心柏也有点呆住了，他回房间看褚天的睡衣叠在床脚就打算给他送去，没想到送成这样。  
  
虽说他和褚天互相帮忙做了很多次，但或者有衣服或者有被子遮遮掩掩，两个人在这种事上都算脸皮薄，这么看个干净还是第一次。  
  
特别是褚天捂住胸前两点的动作和身下委屈瑟缩着的性器，让斐心柏一瞬间感觉血都涌到头上了。  
  
他强作镇定的捡起地上的浴巾给褚天胡乱围上，推着人回到浴室，他把手里的睡衣放在架子上，留下一句来给你送的睡衣就转身就走。  
  
先混过去吧……他也头一次经历这种尴尬又色情的场景，眼睛都不知道往哪放。  
  
回到房间，却好像依旧被浴室蒸腾的湿热包围，斐心柏坐在床上挠头，等到褚天穿推门进来便迫不及待的冲到浴室，大冬天的洗冷水澡。  
  
这好像不是第一次因为褚天洗冷水澡了。  
  
发热的身体被强行冷却，兴奋的神经却活跃依旧，斐心柏带着寒气回到房间，对着褚天的后脑勺又原原本本的在脑海中重现了那副白皙瑟缩的裸体。  
  
他翻身上床，头一次没有和褚天挤到一个被窝里去，那不是惹火上身吗。  
  
斐心柏按掉灯泡，侧躺向褚天的方向，轻声说了一句新年快乐。  
  
正装睡的褚天的心脏被这么软软的一句给撞酸了。  
  
明明斐心柏是喜欢自己的，那为什么……  
  
【我是不是特别难看啊】他忍不住问了出来  
  
【嗯？没有啊，怎么会这么想，还以为你已经睡着了】斐心柏本就没有睡意，迅速回答。  
  
【你都不看我……】  
  
斐心柏被褚天委屈巴拉的声音逗笑了，又觉得自己笑的不太合时宜，他正了神色  
  
【现在是你背对着我啊】  
  
一阵窸窸窣窣的动作，褚天转过身来，斐心柏伸手去捏他的脸，被褚天偏头躲过。  
  
【你刚才看到我那样都没反应……下午的时候也是……】  
  
【你怎么知道我没反应，知不知道我刚才冲的是凉水澡】  
  
这下轮到斐心柏委屈了  
  
【担心你害怕不好意思看你，你还怪我】  
  
【我没怪你，我就是……  
  
……你知道我没有的】  
  
褚天有点着急，就是了半天也没说出个什么，只得干巴巴的嘟囔着，不自知的撒娇。  
  
他从被子侧边探出去牵斐心柏  
  
【你要是想看，就…就看，我不害怕】  
  
说完整个人都钻进了斐心柏的被子，挤在斐心柏冲完凉水澡依旧热烘烘的身上。  
  
斐心柏心想这灯都关了的晚上，胸口软软的身体可比画面的刺激来的直接多了。  
  
【你这样我今晚真要睡不着了】  
  
听懂斐心柏话中的含义，褚天的感觉自己的大脑被已经尝过几次亲密快感的身体指使着，关掉了羞耻和理智的闸门，任情欲趁浓浓夜色如洪水猛兽般冲出。  
  
【那就不睡了吧】  
  
他骑到斐心柏腰上，感受一处硬挺卡在股沟间，轻轻蹭了两下。  
  
斐心柏忍住惊呼，双手摁住褚天腰，不让他乱动。  
  
只是却好像把人按的更紧，股间的挤压感也在压缩他的理智。  
  
褚天被捏的有点痛，他嘤咛着  
  
【要不要呀】  
  
说完便被斐心柏反身压在下面，原本跪坐的大腿敞开挂在斐心柏腰侧，姿势大开大合。  
  
他小腿顺势在斐心柏背上交叉，借力抬起屁股，自己把裤子先脱了，接着手腿并用的扒蹭斐心柏的裤子。  
  
两个人的性器抵在一起，凸起的筋络都渴望的跳动着。  
  
斐心柏伸手要去碰，褚天却撑着手臂往上挪，将两人的身下错开，用后穴抵在对方已经腻出前液的铃口。  
  
【用这里好不好】  
  
即使看不见，斐心柏也知道下面现在是个什么情况，褚天正努力的晃动屁股迎合自己。  
  
抖成这样，说什么不害怕。  
  
只是这种恰如其分的害怕，只会激起雄性最原始而最本能的征服欲和占有欲。  
  
斐心柏都要怀疑褚天是不是在刻意的诱惑自己，不然自己怎么会就这么听话的往前顶了呢。  
  
明明想要慢慢来的。  
  
紧闭的穴口被缓慢撑开，方才被握疼了腰就忍不住哼哼的褚天这时反而没了动静，屏着呼吸不让自己痛呼出声。  
  
【放松点】  
  
斐心柏拉过一边的枕头垫在褚天腰下帮他卸力，只是褚天腰部抬起时身下被迫将他吃的更深，难忍的痛苦声从褚天紧咬的牙关泄出又迅速止住，他掩饰着哼哼两下，想要做出舒服的样子。  
  
可能他演技实在太差，斐心柏停下动作，刚刚探进去一点的前端从他身体里退出来，他按开了床头灯。  
  
褚天潮红的面色泛白，下唇上一圈齿痕洇出血丝，敞开的腿间茎身软趴趴的歪着。  
  
这幅样子被斐心柏看到，也太难堪了。  
  
褚天低头想把脸埋进颈窝，他抽着气说  
  
【没事的  
  
第一次都会痛嘛…你继续】  
  
斐心柏眼底的神色一暗，身下勃起的部位毫不掩饰被吹鼓的欲望，但这种情况强行进入一定会让褚天受伤。  
  
他用被子将褚天的腰垫的更高，趴跪着去看褚天身下。  
  
皱缩的穴口也是猩红的翁动，好似还没从刚才的疼痛中走出来，斐心柏用手指在外面打磨一圈又伸进去转动着扣了一下。  
  
他的本意是想摸摸有没有流血，意外中褚天无意识的呻吟配合肠道收缩，让他突然开窍。  
  
【还好，没有撑裂】  
  
他抽出手指，带出一点透明的肠液。  
  
【我就说没事的，你，你别看了】  
  
这样被盯着后面弄，褚天觉得自己能说完这么整句的话也挺不容易的。  
  
斐心柏却不管褚天的别扭，自顾研究起来  
  
【刚刚，是不是有点舒服】  
  
他说着，手指又插进去，在柔软的内壁上摸索。  
  
褚天羞的不行，哪还顾得上舒服的事情，身后的异物感奇怪的厉害  
  
【还，还行吧，手指上，茧有点磨得慌】  
  
听褚天这么说，斐心柏只得又将手指退了出来，对身下这个娇生惯养的身体有些没办法。  
  
也就停顿片刻时间，他将褚天细长的双腿拢在一起，小臂从膝弯穿过向上按压。  
  
褚天感觉到自己整个人被蜷缩对折了，大腿紧贴胸口，两脚朝天立着，看不到斐心柏的脸，只听见斐心柏说【别乱动】  
  
接着，还在涨麻的后穴中挤进了一团湿滑的软肉，他几乎是立刻就知道了那是什么，又立刻捂着嘴巴不敢相信。  
  
【唔…不要，好脏】  
  
褚天缩着腰往上挪，可对叠的姿势让他没有躲开的余地，斐心柏似是不满他的不配合，啪的拍打在褚天全身上下还算有些肉的屁股上，以示警告。  
  
从小到大还没被谁打过的褚天一下呆住了，斐心柏在心里感叹还挺管用。  
  
柔软的舌头很好的抚慰了之前被强行撑开摩擦刺激的腔道，左边的臀肉被拍打的有些刺刺麻麻，而心理上的刺激更是远远大过身体的感受。  
  
纵使褚天极力表达抗拒，兴奋的信号还是过电般向下传达，肠壁收绞着分泌出大量液体，身下软掉的性器颤巍巍又有站起来的趋势。  
  
【还用手指好不好，手指不磨的，那里不能……】  
  
不能舔，想到斐心柏正在舔自己的后面，从小腹升起的快感打断了说到一半的央求话。  
  
变硬挺立的乳头被蜷缩的腿部挤压，褚天觉得自己简直太糟糕了，像离开海洋被冲上沙滩的水母，一边流着液体一边膨起涨大。  
  
而斐心柏还坏心眼的，故意弄出声音来，滋滋的像在品尝好吃的甜品。  
  
凉滑的液体流到股沟，好像半边屁股都湿了。  
  
都是后面淌出来的吗，应该也有斐心柏的吧，口水之类的。  
  
褚天手背搭在眼睛上，强迫自己不去想这些有的没的，但当他又一次无意识的囊袋撞到斐心柏鼻尖时，肠道深处的渴望被抚慰的瘙痒已经让人没办法忽视。  
  
斐心柏终于起身，将他朝上的双腿放下，他早前痛软的性器已经重新立起，只在肚脐上方流下一洼前列腺液，随动作拉出透明的丝线。  
  
斐心柏把他肚子上的液体涂抹开来，眼前柔软的肚皮便亮晶晶的反光，他再次将手指插进去轻轻按压转动，观察着褚天的神色问  
  
【现在还磨得慌吗】  
  
充分润滑的腔壁被粘液很好的保护着，没有了之前的涩痛感，反而渴望更强势的对待。  
  
褚天不好意思开口直说，只是摇头。  
  
看褚天面色还算放松，斐心柏试着又加了一根手指进去，一边前后抽送，一边问褚天感觉如何。  
  
褚天哪里经得住这样的目光，他别过脸说  
  
【…挺好的，你看着办，别问了】  
  
对于紧窄的穴口来说，两根手指稍许有些吃力，褚天不自觉的又咬着下嘴唇忍耐。  
  
斐心柏捏着他的脸，褚天被迫张开嘴，斐心柏便顺势吻上去。  
  
你才舔过那里啊，褚天心中抗议，舌头却背主的和斐心柏的纠缠在一起。  
  
斐心柏不留余地的亲吻着褚天，一只手在下面缓速扩张，一只手在褚天胸口亵玩，揉搓掐捏娇嫩的乳粒。  
  
同时的刺激让褚天神经明显不够用了，紧张的身体放松下来，斐心柏在他挺着腰迎合时加入了第三根手指。  
  
【啊…太多了太多了】  
  
褚天染上哭声  
  
【哈，慢一点啊——啊…】  
  
三根手指的充实感不知触碰到哪个点，让褚天拒绝的话变了腔调。  
  
斐心柏没有错过褚天声音的变化，他反复按压抠弄，在摸到一处微微凸起的肠壁时，褚天再次淫靡尖叫，斐心柏勾着嘴角，眼神变得浓烈而具有攻击性。  
  
【就是这儿吗】  
  
他三根手指轮番从上面拨弄，像寻到宝贝的猫咪玩个不停，褚天哪里经得起这样直接的刺激，嘴巴里的津液流出来也顾不上，抽筋般挺起腰，一股一股的精水从他性器顶端冒出。  
  
【你变成小喷泉了】  
  
斐心柏还有心思和他开玩笑，褚天却连听都没听到，只觉得自己要溺毙在过于强烈的奇特快感中。  
  
他双腿垂在两边，明显一副爽过头脱力的状态，软绵绵任人宰割。  
  
【这么舒服吗】  
  
斐心柏抽出手指，带出大片湿哒哒的粘液。  
  
他涂抹一些到自己身下，再次对准那个水淋淋的洞穴。  
  
招呼也没打一个，趁着褚天身体瘫软松懈，直接顶了进去。  
  
【啊——呃】  
  
即使经过三根手指的充分扩张，要接纳斐心柏的尺寸还是让人觉得快要被撕裂了。  
  
褚天头皮发紧，强烈的不适让他想把身上的人推开，斐心柏却率先一步旋握他一直疏于照顾的身下，在铃口和冠状沟单独摩擦。  
  
推拒的动作瞬间瓦解，褚天迷朦失神的眼睛里是被生理性泪水充盈，后穴不受控制的收缩绞紧。  
  
斐心柏也被勒的难受极了，他这才刚进去了不到三分之一。  
  
纵使不断刺激，手中的性器还是明显的软了下去。  
  
或许长得太大也不好…  
  
他心疼的帮褚天擦掉眼泪，停住身体不再往里挺近，褚天一时间没了声音，只张着嘴倒气。  
  
【要不还是算了…这个等…等我再学习一下我们再试】  
  
斐心柏终究不忍心这么让褚天强行承受。  
  
褚天慌却忙搂住他的背不让人离开  
  
【可以的，我可以的，三根手指都可以了，那个怎么会不行呢…  
  
你…你动一下…动动我就不难受了】  
  
说完自己抬着屁股将粗硬的根茎又吃进去一寸。  
  
【别走好不好，我会努力做好的】  
  
【女生可以做的我也可以，你别出去】  
  
【我想要你】  
  
他努力耸动着，呻吟着，用尽全力想让自己再性感一些，让斐心柏舒服。  
  
斐心柏看着身下人挺动哼叫的荒淫痴态，竟不知褚天还在心里介意自己是男生吗。  
  
不给他，或许会造成更大的伤害。  
  
斐心柏搂住褚天薄薄的肩胛骨，坚定而缓慢的压下腰腹，低沉的声音吻过红润的耳垂，哄小孩打针一样说  
  
【那你忍一忍】  
  
褚天下巴挂在斐心柏颈侧，指甲扣在对方起伏的背群肌上，当真一声不发的忍耐着。  
  
这种被撕开又填满的感觉……  
  
对他来说心理的满足远大过身体痛苦。  
  
紧致而弹性的腔壁能够感受到龟头的形状，甚至青筋隐约的跳动，斐心柏被箍得咬着牙抽气。  
  
【放松，宝贝，就快好了】  
  
他手掌在褚天背上帮他卸下紧张，还不忘在插入的同时用性器去寻找那一出敏感点。  
  
感觉到身体内从未到过的深度也被一点点打开充实，那一点也被挤得酥酥麻麻，只是痛涨感也越来越难以忍受，褚天殷切的问  
  
【都进去了吧】  
  
斐心柏低头看了一眼，性器还有小段露在外面，褚天的穴口则被撑成平滑的O型，一副不能更多了的样子，他知道褚天是忍不住痛又不肯说才这么问的。  
  
【嗯，都进去了】  
  
他摸着褚天的头顶，安慰的身下发抖的躯体。  
  
【我就说，我可以的】  
  
褚天缓了口气，湿漉漉的脸颊在斐心柏鬓角厮磨。  
  
【你好棒】  
  
斐心柏毫不掩饰的夸奖。  
  
褚天有些不好意思的又得意的抿嘴笑了。  
  
【张嘴】  
  
斐心柏居高临下的要求，褚天配合的张开，迎接再一个深吻。  
  
身下的甬道热的厉害，斐心柏抽送的及其克制，简直拿褚天当玻璃娃娃的捧着，生怕哪里给人碰坏了。  
  
狭窄的腔穴在斐心柏精心伺弄下变得软润，情欲逐渐沾染上两人的紧贴的躯体，酸麻的肠壁又开始一波一波分泌出滑腻的液体，努力适应斐心柏的大小。  
  
蚂蚁啃噬骨头般难耐的快感轰炸着斐心柏的神经，逐渐顺畅的动作每次插入都更深一点，先前露在外面的部分被慢慢追平，饱满的囊袋撞击在褚天屁股上时，两人同时发出满足的喘息声。  
  
斐心柏得了势，进攻的节奏趋于稳定，他把玩着褚天再次立起的性器，一本正经的说  
  
【你怎么痛也忍着舒服也忍着】  
  
【…啊…啊…没有……】  
  
【没有什么，没有爽吗，那怎么被我操硬了？】  
  
斐心柏指尖点在褚天性器的顶端，压到褚天肚子上又松开，看粉白的茎身前后晃动又更坚实的立起，哼笑声从喉头传出。  
  
褚天难以否认，只能顾左右而言它  
  
【你刚刚说全都进去了，哈啊，是不是骗我】，他明显感觉现在这样比之前还要更深了，顶的他轻飘飘的难受又舒服。  
  
【没有啊，这不是全都进去了吗？】  
  
斐心柏全力撞击，囊袋把褚天的屁股拍的啪啪响，还故意说荤话刺激他  
  
【你好厉害啊，特别多水】  
  
这样猛烈的操干下，初尝人事的后穴其实还是有些疼的，只是一波一波的情潮浪涌让褚天连快感都要应不暇接，哪里还分得出神去体会痛呢。  
  
【啊……慢一点，太深了，我有点啊…啊……】  
  
褚天话被撞散了，皱着眉胡乱淫叫，斐心柏看他沉沦情爱的样子心里喜欢的紧，乳头耳垂脖子腰际四处点火，连大腿内侧也揉捏照顾，却偏偏不去碰那最渴望抚慰的一处。  
  
褚天被欲望催促着，顾不上羞耻心，自己两只手够到下面玩弄起来，这才摸到，原来下面连耻毛都湿了个淋漓。  
  
只可惜他人都软化成水，手上的力气根本不够，越心急越燥热，得不到慰藉的神经简直要憋坏了。  
  
【你给我摸摸，痒】  
  
他拉着斐心柏正掐捏自己乳头的手往下面引。  
  
【那这颗球球怎么办，好可怜】斐心柏甚是遗憾的说，脸上却是掩盖不住的兴奋。  
  
【这颗我自己来，你摸下面嘛，你摸的舒服，啊……】  
  
褚天哼哼唧唧的，用食指中指夹住自己乳头不太熟练的玩弄，斐心柏才遂了他的心意，握上硬出水的茎身撸动。  
  
【这里怎么，变这么大啊】褚天声音发颤，手下的肉球樱桃鼓胀一般，酸酸麻麻，被揉搓时会产生刺痛的快感。  
  
【我帮你吸一吸，就不大了】  
  
斐心柏低头啃咬，褚天以为自己得空休息，却被拉着手腕往下  
  
【你摸这里】，斐心柏说。  
  
褚天这才发现他平坦的肚子被顶起一块，隔着皮肉能摸到下面是硬硬的。  
  
斐心柏故意往上用力，深深的插着，好叫褚天摸个清楚，却不知是顶到了那里，褚天打着摆子喊叫出声，尾音极长，后穴也跟着一抽一抽的收缩，斐心柏自己玩火，差点就这么缴械了。

他动作一顿，稳了稳身形才勾着嘴角说  
  
【你身体里面好神奇】  
  
这种说不上夸奖的夸奖让褚天嗔怪着脸红。  
  
斐心柏来了劲头，学霸的探究心和保持优秀的习惯让他在做爱这件事上也学的迅速而准确，又数下顶弄后，他已经能够十次里有七八次都撞到这个让褚天难以自控的点了。  
  
一旦掌控了技巧，那种玩弄人的心劲儿就又上来，他享受着褚天渴求的表情，每次只给一点点，尝个甜头却不全部给你，最让人心痒难耐，越来越期待下一次。  
  
褚天瞪他，他混不吝的让褚天多叫两声，叫好听了就给。  
  
本来褚天在实在忍不住的时候还会有那么一两下的呻吟声这下全收了。  
  
斐心柏耐着性子，手上动作也停住，只在下面浅浅的旋转研磨，还箍着褚天不让他自己摸。  
  
情欲已经到了却得不到安抚的感觉如蚁在髓，两边都不好受，却在这种意义不明的事情上固执的坚持着，最后还是褚天先投降，【你这样我怎么叫的出来啊】他红着眼睛，一副被欺负惨了的样子。  
  
明白褚天的意思，斐心柏挺着腰杆连插数下，都冲着最深最敏感的部位捣弄，突然而强烈的刺激任褚天就是要忍也忍不了，他失神尖叫，斐心柏却对自己争取来的叫床声不闻不问，闷着头疯狂挺进。  
  
褚天觉得他好像射又好像没有，除了痉挛的后穴里让人昏头的快感外什么都感觉不到，  
  
不知过了多久，仿佛失去了时间的概念，直到斐心柏低吼着射在他肚子里，精液一股一股冲打肠壁，褚天紧绷的神经如引线般被点燃迅速化成火星和气体，他觉得，好像大脑里又看了一场烟花。


End file.
